


Catfish, wolffish?

by Delilah2040



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Crack, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Meet-Cute, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Stiles and Derek meet by complete accident online and grow close. Stiles can't believe that a man like him could really exist and so he calls in some friends to investigate. Enter Nev Schulman and Max Joseph, the faces of the popular TV show, catfish.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Catfish, wolffish?

The night Scott had gotten bitten by a rogue alpha was one that Stiles would never forget and not just for the obvious reasons.

When his father had dragged him home, the first thing Stiles did was open up his Facebook.

Random, I know, but Stiles was a teenager, quite a typical one, despite his atypicalness.

He waited for Scott to come online so that he could check in on his brother from another mother. In the meantime, stiles went through his suggested friends list, at like three in the morning, it's unsurprising that Stiles would manage to accidentally send a friend request to a complete stranger.

That stranger happened to be one Derek Hale.

And so it is with a sigh that Stiles had opened up a simple message the next morning.

[Derek] Do i know you

[Stiles] uh no do i kno u?

[Derek] god you're one of those people

[Stiles] one of wot ppl

[Derek] The ones who disregard the English language just because they're online.

This startles a little chuckle out of stiles and makes him want to check out the account.

according to the Facebook account, Derek Hale was twenty-two and lived in new york city

There was only one post, a picture of a man with defined features, dark hair and blue eyes, and a woman who, if it weren't for the lighter hair colour and softer, but still sharp features, could have been the man's twin.

It was posted only a couple months earlier with the simple caption "Happy twenty-fifth birthday Laur, you're the best big sister a man could ask for,"

Stiles found himself bickering on and off with the older man as months passed, it was a welcome distraction from the stress of having to help his newly wolfie best friend and school and having to lie to his dad.

Things didn't get interesting between them until almost two months later.

By this point, Derek knew all about Scott, if by knew you meant stiles had told him that he was helping him deal with some new shit in his life and constantly complaining about how Scott spends too much time with his new girlfriend. He also heard a lot about Stiles ten year plan to get Lydia martin, a girl who seemed to take joy in ignoring him, to fall in love with him.

Stiles also knew more about Derek, he knew about his 'oh so annoying' big sister Laura, he knew about the fact that he was at college studying literature, he also knew that the rest of his family had died in a tragic accident that Derek didn't want to talk about.

It was a full moon and Stiles was texting Derek while supervising Scott who was currently chained up in special chains that Scott's boss had given them.

[Derek] Stiles, isn't it three in the morning, don't you have school tomorrow?

[Derek] Go to sleep.

[Stiles] Cant gotta make sure my friend doesn't eat anyone heart

Derek had paused at that comment. Not a week earlier, the two of them had been discussing the portrayal of supernatural creatures in the tv show supernatural and how they strayed from the lore on the animals. Both were surprised by the others knowledge, thinking they didn't know about supernatural creatures in the real world.

One of the creatures they discussed was werewolves and how on the show, the creatures ate the hearts of their prey.

and so with a moment's hesitation, he sends the next message.

[Derek] What is he a werewolf or something

It was a full moon that night.

Derek hoped that if Stiles's friend, he's assuming its Scott, really was a werewolf, he would give some sort of inclination of it, and if not, if it was just a dumb joke, that he would take Derek's response as one too.

[Stiles] Hah maybe

still unsure, Derek sends one more message.

[Derek] hey Stiles, what do you think actually kills werewolves

[Stiles] uh silver duh

[Derek] oh, never mind

Derek lets out a sigh, not sure if it's one of disappointment or relief.

[Stiles] why lol what do u think kills them

[Derek] Wolfsbane

Derek watched as the three dots pop up, disappear and then pop up again.

And then his phone's vibrating, Stiles's name flashing on the screen.

They had never called before so Derek answers cautiously.

"You know," Stiles's voice says from the other end of the line. The boys' voice is soft, almost sweet. There's something about it that just makes Derek want to hear it more.

"Well I kind of have to," Derek replies.

Stiles was surprised by his voice, it wasn't as deep as he thought it would be from the picture of the man he saw.

"Are you a werewolf?" Stiles asks excitedly.

"Yes," Derek replies shortly. Subconsciously, he wanted to leave more room for the boy to talk, there was something soothing to his voice, it relaxed him in a way similar to how pack does.

"Dude that's so cool, Scott was bitten like, the night we started talking and the only person I know who like, you know, knows, is the damn vet and he's cryptic and annoying and like old,"

"Don't call me dude," Derek replies.

"How long have you been a werewolf for?" Stiles asks.

They go on talking like that for hours, Derek answering all of stiles questions, trying not to laugh at his dumb jokes, asking questions of his own when the conversation began to lull, all while Scott sat sulking across the room.

After that, whenever there was trouble in Beacon Hills, stiles would message Derek.

Years later, after Beacon Hills had really calmed down and Scott had gained control of his powers Derek moved house.

He told Stiles how frustrating the move was, his location on Facebook didn't change though so stiles assumed he was still living in New York.

Stiles was twenty now and found himself to be no longer in love with Lydia but instead, his mysterious internet friend.

His friend who never posted anything other than that one photo.

His friend who never wanted to video call him.

His friend who he couldn't find anything about online.

And so, eventually, he found himself contacting the guys from the TV show 'Catfish.'

Only a month later, he found himself on a video call with Nev Schulman and Max Joseph.

"Hey, Stiles right? that a nickname?" Nev had asked when the call connected.

"Yeah," Stiles replied with a nervous chuckle, "And if I told you my real name, I'd have to kill you,"

This makes the men laugh. "So we got your email," Max goes on, "and we have a couple of questions. First of all, tell us about Derek, how did you meet?"

Stiles takes a deal breath before recounting their odd meeting on Facebook.

"So you guys have been talking consistently for four years?" Nev asks, shock clear on his face even in the pixilated image of the screen.

"What is it that draws you to him?" Max follows up.

"He, well I can't say he's nice, he's as much of an asshole as I am, but we have a lot in common and we get along really well, and when we call, he lets me talk, which is a big thing for me because I talk so much, people get sick of it really fast but he never seems to. And I trust him a lot, with pretty much all of my secrets, and he's opened up to me about a lot of private things too," Stiles says, especially referring to one late-night call where Derek had told him about what happened to his family, about how they died and how he believed it was his fault.

Stiles had tried to look up the case, to confirm his story but had found nothing. This doesn't confirm anything however as not all cases, especially ones like this, are released to the public.

"So what exactly is your relationship with him? most people come on here because they're in love with the other person," Max then asks, Nev nodding along.

"We're friends," Stiles says blushing and turning his eyes to his hands fiddling on the desk leaving the "but" hanging in the air, up for interpretation.

Unfortunately, the other men weren't satisfied leaving it like that. "But?" Nev probes.

With a sigh, stiles replies, barely audible, "But I'm a little bit in love with him,"

He didn't have to look at the screen to know that the two men's eyebrows were raised in surprise. Stiles had just confessed his love for a man he didn't even know but who was most probably straight to probably thousands of people.

"So why now, it's been four years," Nev asks softly.

"Well, it's been four years, I- I think I need some sort of closure, you know?" Stiles replies carefully.

And with that, the men agree to do everything they can.

Weeks later, Stiles was in the car with the two showmen as they explained that for the past two years, Derek Hale had been living in Beacon Hills too.

Stiles had never really told Derek where he lived, nothing more than "in a tiny town in California," But Derek had been living in new york back when they first started talking.

He remembers Derek complaining about moving around that time, but he'd never said where exactly he moved to. Stiles had just assumed he'd moved house, not state.

Stiles found himself walking behind Nev up to a new looking large house in the preserve.

He watched, bouncing from foot to foot as the man knocked on the door, only to be visibly disappointed when a gorgeous girl opened the door.

He watches as her red painted lips turn up into a wolf-like grin as they land on him.

He narrows his eyes at him, werewolf-dar for better than his gay-dar.

"you," the woman says, walking down the steps past Nev, "Must be Stiles," The cameras follow her as she walks right into his space, grabbing his face and turning it from side to side as if to get a better look.

Her smile widens. "God, this is so cool," She says just as the door opens again.

"Erica who are you talking to," A familiar voice comes from the doorway.

Stiles's eyes go wide, looking at Erica now, he could see everything Derek had told him about.

"Are you Derek hale?" Nev asks. Erica moves away so that Stiles can properly see Derek and Derek could properly see Stiles.

"Stiles," Derek whispers in shock making his way down the steps.

It was Derek, the Derek from the picture, maybe a bit older now but still. "Holy crap you're real," Stiles says in shock as Derek comes to a stop in front of him.

"Your even prettier in person," Derek whispers, eyes going impossibly wider and heat rushing to his cheeks.

He obviously hadn't meant to say that out loud. "You just pulled a Stiles," Stiles says referring to how often his mouth works faster than his brain.

They both laugh.

"Can I hug you?" Stiles then asks shyly, he knew about how Derek had been used, and how he was so careful with letting people get physically close to him now so he was somewhat surprised when he nodded and pulled him into a hug, hurrying his nose against Stiles's neck.

Nev and Max just give each other a look. This was one of the couples that made them love their work, these two were going to make it and both of them knew it.

~three months later~

The call connects and Nev and Max are overwhelmed by the sound coming through the speakers.

"Guys shush," They hear Stiles call out from Derek's side, both with amused grins on their faces.

Its max who notices it first, "Stiles what is that on your hand?"

Stiles attention is drawn back to screen and his cheeks heat up.

"It's an engagement ring," Stiles says.

Nev can't help but smile as he sees the happiness lighting up both of the men's eyes.

"What!" Max exclaimed, "How did this happen!"

"Well, after you guys left, we talked, this sweetheart," Stiles says chuckling as Derek's nose scrunches up in disgust, "Told me about how he only kept the app to talk to me, we talked, I met his friends, he met mine, two months ago I moved in here and last week, this idiot made me get all dressed up, he took me to a clearing in the forest-"

"He kept talking about how I was finally going to murder him," Derek cuts in with a smirk.

"The clearing was all decked out, some of our friends were there and he had this massive buffet table of food-"

"I still think that's what he liked most about the day,"

"That's a lie, stiles says with a roll of his eyes, "I really like the ring too," his cheeky smile gives away the fact that he's joking. "Anyway, he did this adorable little speech about how I was it for him, got down on one knee-"

"And now I get to plan a wedding!" Laura calls out from off-camera making both boys smile and roll their eyes.

"We are so happy for you guys, and wish you all the best," Nev says with a soft smile. Once they end the call, he turns to his partner, "They have got to be the best story we have ever worked on,"

Max just nods in agreement.


End file.
